Lovino's Valentine
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Lovino and Antonio just started dating, and the Italian had secretly been looking forward to Valentine's Day for a while. But what happens when Antonio forgets?


**Hey everyone! Have some Spamano :D**

Valentine's Day sucked. At least that's what how Lovino Vargas felt about it. I mean, how else are you supposed to feel on a day focused on love when the guy you just started dating apparently forgot about Valentine's Day? And he had been looking forward to today, not that Lovino would ever admit it.

It all started that morning. Lovino had hoped that he and Spain could eat breakfast together. After all, the did live with each other (separate bedrooms, mind you) so would it really be too much to ask? Apparently so. And it amazed Lovino to no end because today he had planned to let the Spaniard get away with his ridiculous flirting. All Lovino was greeted by was a hastily scribbled note saying how Antonio had to go to work early and wouldn't be back until after dinner. Well, there went that plan. And no mention of Valentine's Day whatsoever. Jerk.

After sulking for an hour or so, mind rapidly deliberating many scenarios (maybe Antonio was going to surprise him later, no he couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough...maybe he had actually got Antonio to leave him alone, not that he meant it when he yelled...no, the bastardo never listened) Lovino finally decided to hell with it. He'd be a good boyfriend for once and attempt something romantic for his tomato bastard.

Three hours later, the Italian was putting the finishing touches on his Valentine's card. It was a simple card, just made out of white construction paper, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? On the front he had drawn their tomato garden on a summers day across the bottom. In the middle he drew a heart that looked almost 3D filled with tiny, perfectly shaped, overlapping hand drawn tomatoes. Inside he wrote:

_Dear Antonio,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love, Lovino_ (which he then scratched out and just signed his name).

He didn't want to write anything else, lest the Spanish idiota get the wrong ideas, and Lovino wasn't that good at romantic words anyway.

Finishing with a final little tomato by his signature, Lovino shut the card with a rare smile. He was actually almost proud of himself. And now he had time to make some cannoli for the two of them to share. He looked up and the smile fell from his face. The previously somewhat clean kitchen was a disaster. How he'd managed to make such a mess for a card that only required paper and colored pencils, he'll never know, but he stood up with a sigh to begin cleaning. Usually he'd just move things around and wait for Spain to do it, but it was Valentine's Day, and he was bored. And so he cleaned. And while he was at it, he decided to clean the whole kitchen.

Just as he was finishing drying the last dish, he heard the front door open. He perked up, card in hand, ready to have a good rest of the evening with his boyfriend. But the Spaniard's steps continued down the hall to his office, not even bothering to see where Lovino was. The Italian's heart sank as he heard the office door shut. And that brings us to the beginning of the story. Lovino was disappointed. He wanted to go sulk in his room, or better yet, take his frustrations out by destroying the newly cleaned kitchen. Frowning, he trudged down the hall towards his bedroom. He hated being forgotten. It happened all the time, but Antonio usually made sure to think of him, even though he was often absent-minded. But the forgetfulness coming from Antonio, on today no less, stung more than ever. Worst Valentine's Day ever. And it was his first year not being single on this day. What luck.

He was about to reach his room and slam the door when he heard a depressed sounding sigh come from the Spaniard's office.

He knocked quietly, "Antonio?" He pushed open the door to see his boyfriend surrounded by mountains of paperwork, head in his hands, looking overwhelmed by it all.

"Antonio?" he repeated. "Are you ok?" the gentleness in his voice surprised himself.

"Lovi! Hi. Sorry...I have all this paperwork to file. And...what's that?" he asked pointing at the card Lovino was clutching to his chest. He looked down. Now his card seemed childish, and it seemed silly that he was even worried about Valentine's Day. There were obviously more important things. The card didn't even look that good to him anymore. He wished it would disappear. But the Spaniard was looking at it intently.

"Oh...um...H-Happy Valentine's Day?" He said unsurely and held out the card with a wince.

"Valentines...oh, Lovi, lo siento, I completely forgot!" at the Italian's crestfallen look he continued, "Not about you, just what day it was! I don't have anything for you yet..." he said regretfully and took the held out card.

"It's ok." Lovino admitted. He actually felt sorry for the bastard. He'd let him get away with it. Just this once. "I know it's not anything special, but I didn't know what else to do, and-"

"_Lovi~!"_ The Spaniard breathed.

"-Feli would have done much better and not have had to waste all day cleaning the mess, but it took me a long time and -"

"I love it, mi tomate. It's the best Valentine's card I've ever received!" Antonio finally cut off Lovino's rambling.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." the Italian pouted.

"Mi pequeño Roma, I'm telling the truth. It's wonderful." After a moment, Antonio's face took on a seductive smirk "Forget what I said earlier, I believe I do have something for you as well." Lovino opened and closed his mouth a few times hesitantly. He thought he probably looked like a freaking goldfish.

Spain took a step forward with that...that _look_ on his face, causing Lovino to back up slowly. Eventually his back was against the door that somehow shut behind him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mi Roma," the Spaniard murmured as he stroked one finger through the Italian's curl, evoking a shiver and an involuntary whimper from the smaller man.

Antonio leaned down and placed a soft but possessive kiss on Lovino's lips. "Te amo, Lovi," he whispered against his mouth and kissed him again.

"Ti amo troppo," Lovino mumbled back, "bastardo."

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone had a good day :)**


End file.
